Team Earth: the Beginning
by TransformersMangaFangirl
Summary: AU. This is the story of how Jack, Miko and Raf, became Cybertronians. And became Bluefire, Songblade e Radar.
1. The Relic

**Finally my first "Team Earth" story is ready! For a long time I wanted to post this story; But having the story in your head is one thing, writing is another. I really admire these people who can write several fanfics throughout the year.**

 **Well, here is the beginning of the story. I hope you like it.**

 **And like Always; Transformers doesn't belongs to me.**

* * *

The autobots (even Ratchet) and the three human children stood at the entrance of an abandoned coal mine.

"Just remember, Jack: Do not tell your mother! We're not doing this because we want! It's because we have no choice!" Arcee said seriously.

"I understand, Arcee. But I guarantee nothing. My mother must have some kind of lie detector. And I must admit I'm not one of the best liars." Jack said, putting his arm behind his head.

It all started when Optimus located another relic. It was in an old coal mine that had been shut down decades ago. Unfortunately, after a point, the mine was getting smaller, to the point that not even Arcee could get in easily. And to complicate matters, Agent Fowler was not available ("He never is, when we need him most!" Bulkhead snarled). Their only option was to call the children to help.

"This is so cool! This time we can go help the bots! SWEET!" Miko shouted, jumping with joy. Bulkhead did not know whether to calm or laugh at his partner's animation.

"Here it is: This device will indicate when you approach the relic." Ratchet spoke, handing to Raf a small device, similar to what he had, but in human size. *****

"The rocks will hinder our communicators. And because of our size, we cannot offer much help. That's why if anything happens, no matter what, You three get out of the mine. Do not worry about the relic, we'll think about it later." Optimus said clearly.

"We understand, Optimus." Jack nodded. Raf nodded. "Loud and clear, boss!" Miko shouted.

Then they went in. At first there was nothing. But as they moved deeper into the mine, it grew wetter, quieter, and cooler. "I knew I should have brought a coat," Raf moaned, breaking the silence first, since they left the bots.

"I do not like caves. They give me unpleasant memories." Miko shuddered. Raf did not understand at first, but Jack knew she was talking about the time they got stuck in an energon mine. Neither of them said anything for a while.

Then Raf's machine began to beep very quietly. "We're getting close."

"About time." Miko said. With that, they hurried on.

When the device finally indicated that they had arrived at the place, the children had no problem with the height, but a tall adult would have to lower it a little. And obviously, the autobots could not get through.

"Okay ... I guess this is where we start digging." Jack said, taking one of the tools the autobots had delivered.

"That's the boring part ..." Miko snorted, but picked up the tool and started working. Raf tried to help too, but the tools were too heavy for him. He could only stay and wait.

"Guys... did you hear something?" Raf said, looking at the tunnel.

"Hmm? It must be the echo of the tools." Miko shrugged.

"No. I'm sure I heard something... "

They went silent, trying to hear. And they heard. Explosions, metal against metal and gunshots.

"I bet it' is the cons!" Miko said.

"No need to bet. I'm sure it's the cons!" Jack said back "Let's get this relic out of here!"

"Right, Optimus Junior!"

"Very funny, Miko!" He moaned, not liking the nickname at all.

Keeping in mind the danger, they speeded up the job. Finally they found the relic. Luckily it was not very big and could move her without problems. "I hope it's a new weapon to help the bots!" Miko exclaimed. Although they said nothing, the two boys were thinking the same thing.

They were already near the entrance of the mine, the noise of the fight was almost deafening.

"We'll have to be quick for no Decepticon see us! Let's get away from the fight and when we be at a safe distance, we call the autobots. Got that?"

"Yes!" They replied.

"You will not put your servants in the relic, Megatron!" Optimus growled as he fought Megatron.

"That's what we shall see, Prime!" Megatron replied back.

The three humans were passing almost unnoticed with the relic. Almost.

"Did you bring your pets along, Optimus? Bad idea." Megatron said with a mocking smile. Optimus's eyes widened, but before he had time to react, Megatron gave a head blow so hard it knocked Optimus' out. And Megatron took the opportunity to load his cannon and aim towards the children.

Luckily, Jack saw it. "GUYS! WATCH OUT!"

They jumped out of the cannon firing range. The shot nearly hit the relic. But the ground where the children were, began to crack. They tried to run, but did not have time... and fell into a pit.

"JACK!" Arcee shouted in despair.

"MIKO!" Bulkhead also shouted for his partner.

{RAF!} Bumblebee whistled so hard it hurt his vocal processors.

"No ..." Optimus could only say. This should not have happened! Never!

"It's a shame that humans are so fragile." Megatron scoffed. "We'll be kind and let you collect the remains." And he transform, along with the other Velhicons.

The autobots did not move. They could not believe that this had happened. Your partners, your friends... they were... NO! But... their bodies would not resist the fall and rocks...

"Do not just stand there! If they are alive, every minute is precious!" Ratchet shouted, recovering first. That awakened everyone. Even so small, there was still hope.

They went down the moat and collected the rocks, with the sparks in the throats. They wanted to find their partners, but they knew the vision would not be pleasant.

Then they removed another rock ... and there were their partners. "Jack!" Arcee cried.

"Do not touch them! You can hurt them more by accident!" Ratchet warned as he activated his scanners.

"Ouch ... Arcee?" He moaned. He was dirty with mud and his clothes were torn, but apart from that, he did not look like having any injuries. The same with Miko and Raf who were also waking up. "Did anyone write down the number of the truck that hit me?" Miko groaned "No offense, Optimus."

{Raf, how are you feeling? Are you okay? "Bumblebee asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Bee. Seriously, there's nothing broken. "

"Except for your glasses," Miko said, showing to him, his shatter glasses.

"Oh! It's okay, I have another at home."

"By All Spark ... How can this be?" Ratchet exclaimed softly. "They have nothing! Not even a scratch in the fall! It can only be a miracle! "

"That, or we're some damn lucky bastards!" Miko shouted, brandishing her fist up.

"Miko! Language!" Jack said.

"What? I'm just telling the truth. I just want to see bucket-head's face when he sees that we do not die!" she laughed.

"Oh! The relic! Almost forgot!" Jack remembered. The three children, with help from the autobots, unearthed it. "Here's Optimus. We have one more Cybertronian relic."

"I want to thank my friends. But I want you to know one thing... no relic is worth your life and security. I would give everything to know that you are good and well." Optimus said, his voice was calm and controlled as always, but his optics glowed very hard and he had a smile on his face.

"Awann... That was so cute!" Miko exclaimed.

The autobots and the children left the mine, happy and ready to go home.

"You know, Optimus... I'm very happy that the kids are fine... but still, I cannot understand what happened. The fall would have been fatal and the stones would have left them with fractures so horrible that..." Ratchet said, but was not able to finish the sentence.

"I don't know. And maybe we'll never know. But do not worry about it now, Ratchet. Now just be glad our young friends are alive and well."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

However, if Optimus knew what had really happened, he would be at least worried;

The fall had been fatal. And the rocks made fractures so horrible that no one would have been able to survive.

However... the fall and the rocks did something else: it opened a fine crack in the pod. Inside was a strange silver liquid. This liquid, when leaking from the crack, was forming a large puddle. And wet the three children. As he touched his wounds, the liquid entered his bloodstream. Slowly, his wounds were healed, saving the three of a certain death. Of course there was nothing left inside the pod. The autobots would have a surprise when they opened it.

However, the silver liquid is still in the body of the three kids. And he's still acting. What will happen to them? Only time will tell.

* * *

 **So? Did you liked? I will try to post the next chapter soon.**

 **(*) _You know what I'm talking about. The devise the Bots always have when they are in a relic hunting or coleting energon._**

 **By the way, somebody can guess what is the "silver liquid" that was inside the pod? One tip: something similar appeared in the final episodes of Transformers Prime.**

 **Give comments!**


	2. Changes

**Here is the second chapter.**

 **To those who have guessed that the strange liquid in the pod, was Cybermatter, CONGRATULATIONS! You guessed right!**

 **Transformers Prime doesn't belongs to me.**

* * *

The first few days passed without major problems for the three teenagers. June came to suspect that something had happened to Jack, but never said anything. Raf continued his studies and Miko ... well, she was still Miko.

But then... strange things started to happen with then. Maybe the first one was Jack; strange dreams began to haunt his nights. Maybe "dreams" were not the best way to describe; "Visions" was better. Visions of Cybertron from the past.

Were unpleasant visions? Many were, like seeing the death of Solus Prime, the suffering that the miner D-16 * spent in his youth and the beginning of the war. But of course there were the visions of the moments of peace on the planet. Those were very interesting.

However, because of these visions, Jack has not been able to sleep and rest properly. "If this keep going, school will be like hell!" he thought.

Who was also suffering from visions, was Rafael. But they were different from his older friend, instead of visions about Cybertron, he was having visions of hieroglyphs alien. And they did not come out only at night; Often the visions of the hieroglyphs arose during the day. To Raf, these times were the worst, because when he realized it, he had written pages and pages of symbols in his notebooks. **

Miko was not suffering from visions, but her body was suffering from very unpleasant pains. Similar to pain in the bones when they grow. Maybe worse. She could feel her body changing but she did not understand how.

Raf thought about talking to Ratchet about it, but changed his mind; The doctor already had too many things to worry about, there was no reason to worry him about something that could be nothing important.

But ... as the days passed, it became apparent that it wasn't "nothing important".

Strange marks suddenly appear on Jack's body, more precisely on his chest, shoulders, arms and legs. The marks had the design of fire flames and were of a very bright blue and the main thing is that the region was hard as metal.

Raf would need to completely reform his wardrobe, since he had grown several inches (not that he was complaining much, considering that he was so low that many people had confused him with an eight year kid).

Miko's hair grew twenty centimeters overnight. And it was no use trying to cut it, now her hair was so hard and firm that it broke the scissors.

A few days later, in gym class, Miko ended placed 1st in long jump, high jump and athletics. However according to the Asian girl, she made no effort to make that happen.

Something similar happened to Jack, who in a soccer game, when kicking the ball, the kick was so strong ... that they found the ball days later, on the other side of the city (luckily did not hit anyone).

Finally, when bullies were trying to ambush Raf, while trying to defend himself, something like an energy field surrounded him protecting him and eventually pushing away the brutes. They were afraid to approach him after that (again, he was not complaining)

Now the three were behind the school, where they would not be bothered.

"What's happening to us?!" Miko screamed in frustration. No one who knew her would recognize the electric girl from before. Besides her hair growing, her body had changed too, gaining many curves. Oh, and interestingly, her extremely agitated behavior decreased slightly. But she was more temperamental too.

"I don't know, Miko. And it will not be screaming that you will find the answer." Jack answered back. His body had also changed, gaining many muscles. Nothing exaggerated, but whoever looked at him, would have thought he always have done many exercises.

"I have a theory ... do you remember when we went to help the bots to recover that relic?" Raf asked. His body had not changed much like his friends, but several times a day, he took off his glasses as if he did not need them anymore. Curiously, he lowered his head in those moments, not letting anyone else see his eyes.

"Obviously. It's hard to forget what happened that day." Jack responded with a shudder. Knowing that they were close to dying crushed by the rocks gave him an unpleasant sensation in his stomach.

"The worst was to find out that it was empty!" Miko snarled. "All that work for nothing!"

"What if she was not empty at first? What if there was something inside her, but somehow, it did get off the pod and it's affecting us, making us change? "

"Do you really think that's what happened?" Jack asked.

"It's just a theory ... but I'm pretty sure it's right. We just need to talk to Ratchet," the young boy replied

"An appointment with Dr. Hatchet? Oh, joy!" Said Miko ironic without any animation.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As all Autobots were busy that day, it fell to June to take them to the base, where to half the way, Ratchet opened a ground bridge for them. They have barely arrived and jumped out of the car.

"Ratchet! We need to talk to you-" Raf called, but could not finish.

"I'm busy now! I'll talk to you later!" He said, without even lifting his head from the microscope.

"But it's important!" The young boy insisted. But the elder bot did not seem to have heard them and kept working. Miko, who was already with the nerves on edge, decided to play heavy. VERY Heavy.

-BZZZOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIINNNGGG! TZZZOOOOOOIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGGGGGG!

"ARGH! What FRAG is this?!" he cried out in fright as Miko picked up her guitar and turned the amps on full volume.

"Either you're going to listen to us, or I'll keep playing. It's your choice," she said firmly. Ratchet sighed and went to see what the three of them wanted. It should not take too long, right? "Very well, what do you want?"

"Right; there's something strange going on with us. I almost no longer need to wear my glasses, Miko's hair has grown overnight and Jack's body has changed." Raf started said.

"What?! Why did not you tell me anything?!" June asked irritably. Jack did not know what to say and could only moan, "Scrap ..."

"I want you all in the medic-bay! Now! "The doctor ordered, starting to get very worried. "And I want more details! I feel there is more things that is happening to you."

"You're good." Miko commented, "Who starts?"

The teenagers told about their changes to the old bot. When Jack had to show his marks, June almost fainted. "Nurse Darby, I need you to take a blood sample of the three for me to examine," Ratchet asked. She went to do this, and taking some syringes and needles out of her car (she held for emergencies) carefully took some of the blood out of the three kids.

When the doctor examined the blood samples, if he was human, his face would went completely pale. "BY ALL SPARK! Your DNA cells are becoming CNA! ***"

"WHAT?!" everyone shouted. "How did that happen?" June asked, startled.

I'm not sure ... I advise you three to stay on the base for a while, it'll be easier for me to keep an eye on you!" Ratchet decided.

"Awwwn! The first time we can sleep in the base and is for a medical appointment! That sucks!" Miko groaned.

* * *

 **(*) D-16 was Megatron's name when he was a miner, before he became a gladiator.**

 **(**) Just a little reference of Sam Witwicky**

 **(***) CNA—standing variously for Cyber/Nano Algorithms and/or Cybernucleic Acid. CNA contains a Transformer's hard-coded design schematics, which, like genetic data, appear to be stored in the spark itself.**

 **In the next chapter, more changes will occur between Jack, Miko and Raf. What the Autobots will think about that?**


End file.
